Love and War
by The Brock
Summary: This story brings a certain love triangle between Ash, Misty and Stacy? This story was made a year or two back, reviews are still welcomes :-)
1. Default Chapter

Love and War?   
  
By The Brock  
  
I don't own Pokemon, or anything else that is Japanese Animated, I   
  
only do this as part of fun, and to help improve my English   
  
Punctuation. Tell me what you think please, this is my first fanfic.   
  
And this is dedicated to JoltMaster, who has given me advice about   
  
making AAMRN Stories.  
  
"Did Not!"  
  
"Did Too!"  
  
"Did Not!"  
  
"Did Too Scrawny!"  
  
"WHAM!"  
  
Another day has passed since Ash has won his forth badge for the   
  
Johto, so far at this very moment Ash, and Misty, have been arguing all   
  
morning..... Again. While those "Lovebirds" were continuing arguing and   
  
fighting, Brock, the squinted eyed one, found a sign leading to Harrogate   
  
Town, from their walk in the forest, holding Togepi in his arms, and with   
  
Pikachu on his shoulder.   
  
"Ash, Misty!" He called out, hoping that he had caught their attention,   
  
since that they were continuing "flirting" with each other. No such luck. He   
  
tried a further approach.  
  
"Hey! Lovebirds!" (oops!) Togepi, Pikachu immediately jumped off   
  
Brock, just to watch his squinted-eyed friend getting beaten up..... again,   
  
morning after morning after morning, more like a daily routine I would have   
  
to admit.  
  
"WHAM!"   
  
"WHALLOP!"  
  
"DON'T CALL US LOVEBIRDS!" they both shouted, with Brock on   
  
the ground, with lost teeth, and bruises all over his head.  
  
"Why would I want to go out with a scrawny brat who is scared of   
  
bugs, and hits me all the time!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Scrawny! I'll show you scrawny you b......" Before Misty could finish   
  
what she was saying, Pikachu used his thundershock to shut them up. I   
  
would if I was him.   
  
"Owww... thanks Pikachu." said Ash, who was over cooked all over   
  
his body, and Misty too.   
  
"I think we better calm down guys, I think Pikachu is getting unhappy   
  
of you too "flirting" with each other." said Brock (oops again!)   
  
"Would you like a grand slam added to your collection Brock?" said   
  
Misty, with her legendary hammer, waving it around at Brock's face.   
  
"No, no ,no ,no ,no ,no thanks." he said quickly. "No more grand   
  
slams, please!"  
  
"Anyway Brock, what were you going to say to us when Pikachu   
  
stopped the "Flirting" and we stopped beating you up?" he blushed when he   
  
said that comment. Misty blushed too, but made sure that Ash and the others   
  
didn't see it.   
  
"There's a sign leading to "Harrogate City." he said. "I was told from   
  
Nurse Joy that there was a local tournament every week there for young and   
  
experience trainers that practice their skills.  
  
"Great!" Ash shouted with great enthusiasm. "How far is Harrogate   
  
City?" he asked.  
  
"According to my calculations...... a two days walk."   
  
"Oh...." Ash said with disappointment.  
  
"Cheer up Ash!" Misty said. "We can get there the next day, if there is   
  
a bus coming towards us so you'll be in that tournament in no time." she   
  
said. She was right about that, while they were walking in the forest, there   
  
was buses driving past them, locally.  
  
"Thanks Mist."   
  
"No problem." she smiled.  
  
"Hopefully guys, if we can catch a bus, we'll won't be able to camp   
  
out, but it will give us the advantage of getting there quicker." said Brock.  
  
"How much money do we have altogether then?" asked Ash.   
  
"About 500 dollars, since you won your fourth badge at the Polysew   
  
City Gym." he replied.   
  
"Uh... thanks!" he said, with his hand on his head. "What do you say   
  
Pikachu, shall we get the bus, or camp out here for the night?"  
  
"Pika Pikachu Pik!" he said.  
  
"All right, bus it is!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"All Right!"   
  
"Togepriiiii!"  
  
It wasn't as long until they caught a bus, leading to Harrogate City.   
  
They paid for their tickets, and were suprised that there were no passengers   
  
on bus, especially on a single decker bus.  
  
"Brilliant!" said Misty, with a happy look on her face. "Not only isn't   
  
noisy, and busy, we will be able to rest peacefully for the whole journey."   
  
"Togepriii." chirped the egged shaped Pokemon.   
  
"Pikaaaa."   
  
The trio settled themselves down on their passenger seats, making   
  
themselves as comfortable as possible, and took this opportunity to rest their   
  
weary bodies, since there was no other passengers on board, so they could   
  
prepare to be on time to enter the weekly Pokemon tournament......  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think, I know its short, but it I promise to make the story   
  
longer as the chapter goes.   
  
Please e-mail me to tell me what you think of the story so far. 


	2. Love and War Part 2

Love and War?   
  
Part Two by The Brock  
  
Once again, I don't own Pokemon, or anything else that is   
  
Japanese Animated. I only do this for fun.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" shouted someone, with a familiar   
  
voice, who wore an pokemon league cap, and with his four   
  
Johto League Badges, with two friends beside him. One of   
  
them, holding a Togepi.   
  
As we now know, Ash, Misty and Brock, are now in   
  
Harrogate Town, and have entered the Weekly Pokemon   
  
Tournament. So far they have no place to stay, and haven't even   
  
found the Pokemon Center yet, since they were so interested to   
  
see what the Pokemon Tournament was like. And already Ash is   
  
in the finals of the Pokemon Tournament. He has only used   
  
Pikachu against the trainers, even the advanced trainers. He is   
  
undefeated so far.  
  
"Onix, Rock Throw!" shouted Ash's opponent.   
  
Pikachu dodged the rock throw attack, even though, after   
  
he used his thunderbolt, which had no affect on the Onix!  
  
"Ha! No luck of winning for the yellow rat!" said the   
  
opponent, with that insulting feeling inside him.   
  
That did it.  
  
"CHUUUUU!" shouted Pikachu, who really hated being   
  
called a rat. "Chuuuu!"  
  
"Pikachu, what are you doing?" said Ash, he never seen   
  
him in this type of before, nor attack. "This must be a new   
  
attack!" he exclaimed. "I'll see what Dexter has to say."   
  
"Ultra Thunder, this attack is only used if an Pikachu is on   
  
a very high level, and hates being very insultive from his   
  
opponents or trainers, this attack is ten times as strong as the   
  
Thunder attack. Enough to make any strong rock Pokemon   
  
unconscious." Said Dexter.  
  
"Ash, be careful what you do with Pikachu when he uses   
  
that attack!" shouted Misty. "It's the first time he's using this   
  
attack."   
  
"I will." He said back. "Pikachu!" he hesitated, he's   
  
hoping Pikachu will be all right if he uses that attack against the   
  
giant Onix. "Use your Ultra Thunder attack!" he shouted with   
  
great enthusiasm.   
  
"Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu started forming thunder or waves   
  
around him. As the Onix moved closer, in curiosity, to see if   
  
there were still going to be no effect with the electricity Pikachu   
  
has been producing. This time, there was effect, the minute Onix   
  
entered the forming of Thunder, it felt great pain, but Pikachu is   
  
still producing the form of electricity. He is still charging up the   
  
attack.  
  
"Chuuuuuuu!" he screamed, releasing his "Ultra   
  
Thunder" attack. The Onix was heard in the background,   
  
screeching in pain. The attack didn't last long though. A loud   
  
thud was then heard after Pikachu stopped his attack, but the   
  
ground of the battlefield was covered in dust, no one could see   
  
what exactly happened to the Onix, or Pikachu.   
  
When the dust was finally cleared from the battlefield, an   
  
winner was announced.   
  
"Onix is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner!"   
  
said the referee. The crowd roared with delight.  
  
"Chuu.." Pikachu said with exhaustion. It then suddenly   
  
falls unconscious like the Onix.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. He ran over to the unconscious   
  
Pokemon, with tears in his eyes. "Quick, we have to get him to a   
  
Pokemon Center! Where is it!"   
  
"I'm not going to tell you after what you done to my   
  
Onix!" shouted his defeated opponent.   
  
"SLAP!" a sound that was heard from everyone who was   
  
in the battlefield.   
  
"How dare you say that to an worthy champion, after all,   
  
at least he is a trainer that truly cares, than you care on   
  
winning." Said a girl. Ash glanced at her. She looked like about   
  
Misty's age, with brown hair, and as least as tall as Misty. Ash   
  
blushed when he saw the sight of her. "Wowwww." He thought.   
  
He broke off his trance and turned his attention on Pikachu once   
  
again.  
  
"The Pokemon Center is a street away from here, I'll   
  
show you the way!" she exclaimed. "Follow me."  
  
When the trio, including the mysterious girl   
  
immediately left, the stadium to the Pokemon Center, the crowd   
  
were pondering in their thoughts of where were they going,   
  
since the roar of them couldn't hear what the were saying.  
  
It wasn't long until they reached the Pokemon   
  
Center, Ash bolted inside, and calling for Nurse Joy or any   
  
other help that was desperately needed. Nurse Joy was the   
  
first to hear the commotion.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" she asked in wonder.  
  
"Hiiii Nurse Joy...eeeeee.."  
  
"WHAM!"  
  
"Ooouuuccchhh!"  
  
"This is no time to ask anyone out Brock!" shouted   
  
Misty.   
  
"Is he always like this?" Asked the mysterious girl.   
  
"Always." she replied  
  
"Togepriiii!"  
  
"Hey what about my Pikachu here!" shouted Ash.   
  
Nurse Joy called a stretcher, pushed by two chanseys; they   
  
put Pikachu on the stretcher, and went in to the operation   
  
room.   
  
"Stay here please." She said. "Wait here until   
  
Pikachu is recovered." She shut the doors.   
  
"Pikachu...." Said Ash, looking very depressed and   
  
very worried. Tears started to form in his eyes again.   
  
"Ash" are you going to be okay?" asked Brock,   
  
after being beaten up again from Misty, that's another   
  
beaten added to his collection.  
  
"Yeah, fine!" he said depressingly. "I'm going out   
  
for a walk." He left the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Ash....." said Misty.  
  
So what do you think of that then, a bit better, I made it longer, just a bit.  
  
Reviews are always welcome. 


	3. Love and War Part 3

Love and War?   
  
Part 3 By The Brock  
  
For the third time, I don't own Pokemon, or anything else that is   
  
Japanese Animated.   
  
"Pikachu.." Ash said, as he continued his depressing walk   
  
outside of the Pokemon Center. It's been hours since Nurse Joy   
  
put Pikachu into the operation room. He and Pikachu have been   
  
very close friends ever since they met. They've been through   
  
high, and low for each other. From his walk, minutes seemed   
  
hours, and hours seemed internity. "Please be all right buddy."   
  
Ash continued walking... and walking... and walking until...  
  
"Ash!" someone called him. He never heard the call. He   
  
was very deep in thought.  
  
"Ash!" there it was again, closer this time, but Ash still   
  
never heard it, he was still deep in thought.   
  
"Hey Pokemon Master!" someone shouted, right behind   
  
Ash. Ash broke off his trance.   
  
"Togepriiii!" said the egg shaped Pokemon, also trying to   
  
get Ash's attention.  
  
"Huh? What?"   
  
"Are you ok?" It was Misty.   
  
"Yeah, a little bit, but I'm really concerned about   
  
Pikachu." He said.  
  
"Well, I have some good news for you." She said, with a   
  
smile on her face. "Pikachu is recovered at the Pokemon   
  
Center."  
  
"Really!" Ash exclaimed with happiness. "What are we   
  
waiting for let's go back!" Ash ran back to the Pokemon Center,   
  
along with Misty, determined to see Pikachu again.  
  
It wasn't long until he entered the Pokemon Center, with   
  
excitement to see his long and best Pokemon friend again.   
  
"Pikachu!"   
  
"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu, with happiness to see his   
  
trainer again, after defeating the giant Onix. They hugged each   
  
other, like they've haven't seen each other for years.   
  
"Its good to see you again." Said Ash.  
  
"Pikachu Pika." He replied.  
  
"Pikachu still needs to rest though. He's been in too many   
  
battles and he did that new attack, which used up his remaining strength."  
  
Said Nurse Joy. "He'll be in full recovery the next day if he rests."  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy." Said Ash. "I'll be with my friends   
  
Pikachu. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Pika Pi Pika." He said.  
  
"Ok, catch you later then buddy." He left the room, so   
  
Pikachu can a get a long deserved rest after his many undefeated   
  
battles.   
  
"Would you go out with me.."  
  
"WHAM!" There goes another girlfriend failure for Brock.   
  
"Any luck Brock?"   
  
"Eeeee..eeeee.." on the ground with more lost teeth.  
  
"Guess not." Ash said with sweatdrops on his face as he   
  
looked at his failure friend. He looked over to see Misty talking   
  
to girl, who guided her to the Pokemon Center after the match.   
  
He went over to talk to them. From the looks of them, they seem   
  
to be getting on pretty well so far. "Hi Misty, hel..." Ash   
  
couldn't stop staring at her beauty of her. He started to blush.   
  
Suprisingly the mysterious girl also couldn't stop staring at him.   
  
She started to blush too. Misty started to get jealous, but didn't   
  
show it. She tried to change the subject, but changed the subject   
  
in a wrong way.  
  
"Ash, this is Stacy." She said. "And Stacy, this is Ash."   
  
"Hi...Ash.." she continued to stare at him.   
  
"Hi Stacy.." Ash also continued to stare at her. Misty   
  
began to grow more jealous, but still didn't show it. She tried to   
  
change the subject more differently this time.   
  
"Hey Ash, fancy going back outside again?" she asked.   
  
That didn't work, the minute she asked, Ash and Stacy gained   
  
a conversation with each other.  
  
"So when did you start to become a Pokemon Trainer?"   
  
Stacy asked.  
  
"The day I was ten. What about you?" he asked.  
  
"When I was 12. I'm thirteen now. I have a personal   
  
question about you, eerrr.. can we talk in private please?" she   
  
asked with a big blush on herself.   
  
"Sure.. errrr". Misty can we talk in private for a moment   
  
please, and could you help Brock up, I think he is still on the   
  
ground looking for his "lost teeth."   
  
"Sure Ash." She said, with Togepi chirping happily in her   
  
arms. She walked away to help Brock. As she walked away, in   
  
her mind, she didn't like the way those two were looking at each   
  
other.   
  
"Ash, what do you think of Misty?" she asked, very   
  
sheepingly. Ash blushed when she asked him about that   
  
comment, but hid the blush so Stacy wouldn't see it, by simply   
  
turning to look at the operation room of where Pikachu was. He   
  
turned his head back.   
  
"Why do you ask, I think of her as a close friend."   
  
"Well I know this may sound sudden, but errr.." she   
  
hesitated. "Would you like to go out with me?" she asked very   
  
quickly.   
  
"Errr.. sure, why not, even though we barely know each   
  
other."  
  
"I know, but to tell you the truth, I think that you are very   
  
attractive, from the looks of taking care of your Pokemon, you   
  
seem to be a very caring person to one another." She said. Ash   
  
deeply blushed at that comment.   
  
"Wow, she seems to be more polite than Misty, and she   
  
doesn't have that temper of hers." He thought. I have a feeling   
  
that we might be able to get along with each other pretty well,   
  
even thought this is a bit sudden." He thought again. "I hope   
  
Misty won't get jealous, even though I still like her, and she is   
  
my closest friend."  
  
"Get up loverboy." Said Misty, as she attempted to lift   
  
Brock up with one hand and with Togepi in the other. "Don't   
  
make me give you another grandslam again, I'm getting tired of   
  
beating you up." She laughed. "You'll get someone if you   
  
become more mature in the future."  
  
"Thanks Misty." Brock said. "Hey where is Ash?" he   
  
asked.   
  
"He is talking to Stacy." She said, in a jealousy matter,   
  
since she saw what happened to them, blushing and the way   
  
they looked at each other.   
  
"Huh? Misty, are you jealous?" he asked. He already knew   
  
that Misty likes, Ash, even though she didn't tell him, at the   
  
moment he is being a person that never knew about those two.   
  
"Me, no, I'm just worried that Ash might get heartbroken   
  
if they split up." She lied. "I'm just protecting my best friend."  
  
"Ok." He chuckled. "Let's see what they are doing at the   
  
moment." As he walked to see Ash and Stacy. Misty followed in   
  
jealousy.   
  
As they turned to see Ash and Stacy, they were both   
  
gobsmacked to see them holding hands with each other,   
  
laughing with each other. Misty started to feel depressed when   
  
she saw this. On the other hand, Brock was happy for him, but   
  
was concerned about Misty, because he was told at the   
  
beginning of the Johto journey, Ash told his feelings about   
  
Misty.  
  
"I'm going to get ourselves a room, coming Brock."   
  
"Sure." He said. He didn't notice Misty's expression when   
  
she asked.   
  
"I have to go now Ash." Stacy disappointingly. "I have to   
  
visit my grandparents tonight. I'll call you later."  
  
"Ok!" he said happily. She kissed him on the cheek as a   
  
goodbye. Ash deeply blushed and felt his face of where she   
  
kissed him. She also winked at him, which made him blush even   
  
more. She left the Pokemon Center, and Ash made his way to   
  
see his best friends.   
  
"So Ash, buddy old pal, how was your GIRLDFRIEND?"   
  
Brock said slyly. Ash blushed, and Misty became more jealous.  
  
"Yeah ASH, how was she, a good kisser!" she hissed.   
  
"Err.. Ok." Said Ash, unsure what was wrong with Misty.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Ok!" she hissed more. "Of course I'm ok, why would you   
  
ask me if I'm ok. Just leave me alone." Misty started to   
  
swell up with tears. "Why are you going.." started   
  
sobbing. "Leave me alone!" she finally finished saying.   
  
She ran off, carrying Togepi with her to the room that  
  
the trios were going to spend the night in.   
  
"Misty wait!" shouted Ash. "Misty.." Ash started to   
  
feel depressed again, not about Pikachu, or Stacy, but   
  
about his best closest friend. "Pika!" Sorry, Best Closest   
  
Human Friend. Brock just stood there feeling sorry for  
  
Misty.   
  
So what do you think of Part Three then e-mails please to   
  
see what you think. Catch you later with Part Four. 


	4. Love and War Part 4

Love and War?  
  
Part 4 by The Brock  
  
(Sighs) once again, I don't own Pokemon, or anything that is   
  
Japanese Animated.   
  
"Misty come on, open the door!" shouted Ash. He couldn't   
  
get in, because the minute she enter the room, she locked the   
  
door, so no one could get in. "Why are you upset about me and   
  
Stacy?" he shouted again, so that she can hear what Ash was   
  
saying. "Misty!" he finished. He didn't know what else to do   
  
now, knowing that she want come out in this type of state.   
  
"Ash, let her go, I know why she is upset." Brock said,   
  
grabbing Ash's arm, so he can get his attention. "There is   
  
something I know about her, but I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" he asked.   
  
"Because it's her business, not mine." Brock finished   
  
saying.   
  
"Well, I think I know what you're thinking, because I'm   
  
think of the same thing."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Brock asked in curiosity.  
  
"In the Orange League. I was against a gym leader named   
  
Rudy, who fell in love with Misty, and asked her to stay in the   
  
island with him, for her sister, and for him. Tracy told me about   
  
this, because I was too busy about planning of how to win the   
  
match. I was astonished, about this, she likes me, but since then,   
  
I was scared to ask her out, even though I like her." Ash said,   
  
finishing his flashback story.   
  
"Why were you scared?" he asked, trying to help his best   
  
friend.  
  
"I don't know, in a way, I felt that I wasn't ready." He   
  
said. "Maybe I'm still not ready for it yet."  
  
"Then why aren't you scared of going out with Stacy?"   
  
Brock asked.   
  
"Maybe it was because it was like a blind date." He said.   
  
"Or it was to experience to see what dating is like. I'm starting   
  
to feel guilty now. I feel like a two-timer. But I do like her, but   
  
not the way I like Misty."  
  
"What are you going to do about Stacy?"  
  
"I'm going to have to tell her the truth. I like her, but I like   
  
Misty most of all. I feel guilty of what I have done now." Ash   
  
said, with guilt inside him. "I'm going to look for Stacy." He   
  
said, on his way out of the Pokemon Center.   
  
As he left, he began to have deep thoughts about Misty, he   
  
really does care about her, but he didn't want to make her upset   
  
of him and Stacy going out. "Hmm.. I hope Stacy can accept of   
  
what I'm going to say to her." He thought.  
  
It wasn't long until he found Stacy, but as she was about to   
  
say, he saw her, kissing, full on the lips, his defeated opponent   
  
in the Weekly Pokemon Tournament, Ash felt crushed, in his   
  
mind, he became more and more scared about Misty, of asking   
  
her, and think if she was going to do the same thing. Ash didn't   
  
bother telling her that she and him were going to be friends   
  
instead, now knowing that she is a two-timer at boys, like   
  
himself at girls, but to him, he is an honest 13 year old, that   
  
doesn't want to break everyone's heart.  
  
"Misty, open the door, its Brock." called Brock outside,   
  
with Misty still inside the room that the trio were going to spend   
  
the night in. "Misty, I know how you feel about way.. in a   
  
personal way." No answer. "Misty?" he called again, and just   
  
then, she unlocked the door, and let Brock in. Brock too a look   
  
at her. Her eyes were puffy, and watery, with old tears dried on   
  
her face, and Togepi was on a bed, sleeping peacefully in the   
  
background.  
  
"What do you know about Ash?" she asked calmly. "What   
  
personal way?" she asked again.   
  
"Well, of that you are in love with him." Brock said. Misty   
  
blushed, but not a deeply as she would as Brock noticed. He   
  
continued speaking. "Ash does care about you, and he loves you   
  
as well. The reason he went out with Stacy was because he was   
  
experience what dating was like, even though he liked her, but   
  
he loves you." He said, hoping that would bring Misty back to   
  
her senses.  
  
"He loves me?" said a shocked Misty.  
  
"I suggest you figure out what to do with your feelings   
  
about Ash. Go and look for him, I'll look after Togepi." Said   
  
Brock.   
  
"Thanks Brock." Said Misty who became happy again   
  
from the depression of earlier on. She went out of the Pokemon   
  
Center to find the boy of her dreams….until…  
  
"Misty." Said Brock.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You have 2 hours to find him, the curfew is ten o'clock."  
  
"Thanks." Misty said, as she ran off in the distance to find   
  
Ash, within 2 hours.  
  
Ash ran and ran; crying with hurt and fears of what he saw   
  
from Stacy and the defeated opponent. He didn't want to go   
  
back to the Pokemon Center, not because of Pikachu, but of   
  
Misty, he's afraid to talk to her, or even face her. Even though   
  
he has matured in the past of his journeys, he still doesn't know   
  
what to do about his feeling to Misty. He started to slow down   
  
from the running, and calm down about the situation.   
  
"What am I doing?" he said to himself. "I'm not the   
  
determined Pokemon Trainer I used to be. I'm becoming a   
  
coward. A coward of face Misty, or any other girl all because of   
  
this silly incident." He continues saying to himself. "I gotta find   
  
Misty, I'm not to become the coward I'm right now." As he   
  
turned his way back to the Pokemon Center to see Misty, not   
  
knowing that Misty is also looking for him.   
  
"Ash, where are you?" shouted Misty. She looked for him   
  
over an hour now, and she has half an hour to find before the   
  
Pokemon Center closes for the night. "Ash, where are you?"   
  
she shouted again. Hope was beginning to rust away for Misty,   
  
but a call was heard back.   
  
"I'm here, who is calling me?" Ash shouted.  
  
"Ash!" said Misty. "It's Misty!" she shouted back, now   
  
knowing it was Ash that called back. "Where are you?" she   
  
shouted to him.  
  
"Over here." He said. He didn't need to shout because he   
  
was a meter away from her. "Now or Never." He thought.  
  
"Ash, I was looking for you." She said quietly.  
  
"I was looking for you too." Ash also said quietly. "What   
  
are you doing out here?"  
  
"Looking for the man of my dreams." She said as she   
  
walked closer, with tears in her eyes, not depression, but   
  
happiness in her eyes, glad to see that he is all right, and   
  
knowing that he loves her as well.   
  
Ash stood where he was, not knowing what to do. He   
  
didn't want to hurt his close friend again, and he was scared of   
  
getting hurt, if he was going to admit his feelings to her, not like   
  
the Stacy way, but the romantic way.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the dried up tears in   
  
his eyes. "Why were you crying?" she asked again, as she came   
  
closer.. and closer to the man of her dreams.   
  
"I was, but I now have the courage to tell my feelings to   
  
the woman of my dreams." He said, as he drew closer and closer   
  
to Misty as well.   
  
The both drew closer until they were face to face, with   
  
Misty, still taller than he was, arms wrapped around with each   
  
other, and share something they haven't experienced before.   
  
Their first kiss together.   
  
  
  
So what do you think of the story "Love and War?"   
  
Thanks Jolt for the help!!! You are the Man! 


End file.
